


No Emotions

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masterbation, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	No Emotions

You walked around the small room, trying to decide which option would suit your needs the best.

There were so many styles, colors, and features to choose from that you were struggling to decide. It was just a dildo for goodness sake.

“Hey Sugar, what are you up to?” you heard. Spinning around quickly, you saw Gabriel standing behind you, his eyes moving from you to the display you were standing in front of.

His amused expression faded into one of annoyance.

You could feel your face flame red. “Gabriel! What are you doing here?”

He didn’t look up from the display case of sex toys as he answered. “The boys said you were shopping and I thought I would pop over and see if you wanted to stop for ice cream.”

“Oh.”

“Why are you shopping for these things when I’ve been very clear about how I feel about you? I’ve spent over a year trying to win your heart and body,” he stated, sounding confused. “If you want pleasure I’m right here, desperate to give it to you. You know that, and yet you turn away from me for a…. toy?”

You sighed. “Gabe, I’ve told you before, I don’t want a relationship. I’m a hunter. There’s no room in my life for feelings right now. A toy has no emotions. It serves my needs and nobody gets hurt.”

Gabriel looked at you, his jaw locked, before disappearing with a snap.

No longer in the mood to shop you sighed and made your way to the car.

* * *

 

You were reading a book of mythology the next night after the boys left for Ohio. While sipping from your cup of tea, you heard a noise in the war room. “Sam? Dean?” you called.

When there was no answer you grabbed your gun, creeping into the room.

Gabriel was standing near the table, an unreadable expression on his face. Breathing a sigh of relief you set your gun down and turned to head back into the library. “What are you doing here? I almost shot you.”

You heard a brief rustling of wings and then Gabriel was in front of you, his hand coming out to grab your arm. “Not so fast,” he said, looking strained.

“Gabe? Are you okay?” you were starting to feel nervous, he wasn’t himself at all.

“You don’t want emotions and feelings then I won’t have any emotions or feelings. Just pleasure,” he said, before pulling you to his lips.

Your hands flew to his chest with the intent to push him away but instead they dug into the fabric of his shirt as you opened your mouth to him, kissing back.

Gabriel’s hands reached down to unbutton your top, sliding it off as his mouth caressed your shoulders. You helped him pull his own shirt off before he picked you up, his hands under your ass as you wrapped your arms and legs around his body.

He carried you down the hall to your bedroom and you briefly wondered how he knew where to go but then he dropped you on the bed, his body covering you, and you didn’t care.

He removed your bra and his mouth found your bare breasts.   
While he took turns with each breast, suckling and nipping, you reached down to undo your pants.

Gabriel pulled one hand away from you and snapped his fingers. Instantly you both were naked, and you cried out when you felt the heaviness of his cock against your sex.

On instinct you pushed up against him, desperate for friction. His hands came down to grasp your hips, stopping your movements. You felt him brush against you and then he slowly entered you.

Once he was fully sheathed he didn’t move. Instead he brought his lips to yours, giving you open-mouthed kisses.

When you squirmed under him Gabriel began to move, grabbing your legs and wrapping them around his waist as he snapped his hips against you, the room full of the sounds of skin hitting skin and your moans.

He shifted positions, changing his angle and you cried out as he hit your secret spot, trigging your orgasm within a few thrusts.

“Shut your eyes,” he said, the first words spoken since the war room, and his hand slapped across your eyes just as he came, your name falling from his lips as he filled you.

A bright white light filled the room, hurting your eyes even through your eyelids and his hand.

Once the light faded you opened your eyes to see Gabriel studying you. He slowly pulled out of you and you leaned up to give him a kiss.

Gabriel pulled his head back before you could made contact with his lips and left the bed, snapping his fingers, instantly dressed. “I told you I could do this with no emotions,” he said, before disappearing.

You sat up, holding the sheet to your body and looking at where he had just stood. Gabriel was right, no emotions and no strings was exactly what you wanted. But why did it hurt so bad?

* * *

 

You made your second cup of coffee, sipping slowly as you stared at the wall. After Gabriel’s departure you didn’t sleep at all.

All you could think about were his whiskey colored eyes, the taste of chocolate in his kiss, the feel of his weight over you.

The way he made you laugh when you were upset. The times he showed up to save you or heal you. The times he tried to get you to understand how he felt about you and the way you pushed him away, only to have him always come back as your friend.

Suddenly you knew.

“Gabriel!” you called out.

You heard the sound of his wings and turned to see him by the counter, his hair messy and a strained look on his face.

“What’s up Sugar?” he asked, his usual greeting sounding forced.

You took a couple steps towards him before stopping. “I love you.”

Gabriel blinked once before moving, his arms coming around you and pulling you to him, your face against his chest. “I love you too Y/N.”

You raised your head, meeting his lips in a kiss full of emotion.

 


End file.
